A las chicas tambien les gustan las chicas
by araloid
Summary: crees que dos chicas puedan tener una relacion como un chico y una chica? bueno eso es lo que Yang xiao long esta apunto de descubrir, pero que sucede cuando te das cuenta de que...tus gustos nos son normales y te gustan las chicas y para terminar de joder el asunto, no cualquier chica, no! la novia de tu mejor amigo.
holaaaaa! de nuevo hahaha ahora les traigo un one shot Bumblebee inspirado en la cancion "Girls like girls to" de Hayley kiyoko bueno, bueno... ya se que ustedes esperaban el proximo cap de "erase una vez nosotras" pero...creo que tardara un poco mas Dx pido disculpas :c el trabajo me consume.

Este one shot lo termine gracias a uke-san que me estuvo jodiendo y me ayudo con mi bloqueo XD (te estoy jodiendo) pero bueno...espero que lo disfruten! y gracias por leerme :*

 **A las chicas tambien les gustan las chicas**

Una chica de largo cabello rubio caminaba por la calle, vestía un chaleco café y debajo de este un top amarillo, usaba un short negro qué combinaba con sus tenis del mismo color. La rubia tenia algunos moretones en los brazos y piernas; los nudillos, la nariz y una rodilla le sangraban; No mostraba ningún gesto de dolor, ya que estaba acostumbrada a las peleas y a veces terminaba peor, así que ese día se podría decir que le había ido bien. Se dirigía a la casa de su mejor amigo para contarle como le había ido en dicha pelea.

Llego a la casa color marrón, abrió con toda confianza la reja blanca qué custodiaba el patio y camino unos cuantos pasos hasta que se topó con la puerta blanca, soltó un suspiro y tocó el timbre. Unos minutos después la puerta se abrió y ante sus ojos lavanda apareció una chica de tez blanca, cabello azabache y ojos ámbar, la mirada de la peli negra se tornó preocupada.

-Yang... ¿Otra vez? -

Soltó un suspiro sin dejar de mirar las heridas de la rubia, a lo que está respondió encogiéndose de hombros y le sonrió como solía hacerlo. Antes de que pudiera responder como era debido fue interrumpida por una voz varonil.

-¡hey dude! ¿Cómo te fue esta vez? -

Pregunto un chico rubio desde el fondo de la habitación, caminaba hacia la rubia con dos cervezas en mano

-bien-

Sonrió mientras se adentraba en la casa y caminaba hacia el chico, el cual le extendió una de las cervezas.

-Patee el trasero de Junior-

Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras tomaba la cerveza qué su amigo le había acercado.

-ustedes dos no tienen remedio-

Soltó la pelinegra, dicho esto se dejó caer en el sofá qué estaba frente a los dos rubios.

-Por eso es mi mejor amiga-

Respondió al tiempo que pasaba su brazo libre por el cuello de la rubia, dándole un abrazo amistoso.

-o ¿no? -

Sonrió mirando a Yang.

-claro bobo-

La rubia correspondió el gesto; Ambos rubios le dieron un sorbo a su cerveza ,se disponían a platicar sobre como Yang había pateado el trasero de Junior, pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre.

-yo voy, debe ser Neptune-

El chico camino hacia la puerta dejando a las chicas solas; Blake cerró su libro y observó fijamente a su compañera, la rubia quien estaba tomando un trago de cerveza sintió la mirada insistente y preocupada e instintivamente volteo a ver a la peli negra.

-me alegra que esta vez no te hayan roto nada -

Dijo con una voz un tanto sería sin dejar de mirar a Yang.

-si... Bueno, era el o yo-

Sonrió despreocupada. Yang trataba de actuar normal en presencia de Blake, Sun y Neptune, ya que unos meses atrás se había dado cuenta de que algo dentro de ella había cambiado, había comenzado a sentir algo por Blake y no debía mostrar sus sentimientos o su mejor amigo podría salir lastimado.

-me alegra que haya sido el... -

La oji ámbar respondió en voz un tanto baja, pero aun así la respuesta llego a los oídos de Yang, la rubia no sabía que decir o hacer, el ambiente entre ellas era un poco tenso; después de unos minutos un tanto "incomodos" los dos chicos se sentaron en la sala y comenzaron a preguntarle a Yang sobre los detalles de la pelea. Blake comenzó a fastidiarse un poco ya que no la dejaban leer a gusto, de repente se levantó y tomo a la rubia por la muñeca.

-tus heridas aun sangran... Deberías curarlas... -

Dijo con un tono serio al tiempo que tiraba de la muñeca de la rubia indicándole qué se pusiera de pie.

-no es nada, estoy bien -

Respondió dedicándole una sonrisa. Blake frunció el ceño.

-tu nariz aun sangra, deberíamos detener el sangrado o mancharas toda la sala-

Dijo con voz sería, la rubia comprendió y se levantó.

-está bien, en un momento regresamos chicos -

Les guiño un ojo y se dejó guiar por la peli negra a través del pasillo de aquella casa qué conocía bien; llegaron al baño de la planta baja, Blake metió a la rubia en el baño e hizo que se sentará en la tapa del escusado.

-el botiquín esta... -

La oji lavanda hablo pero fue interrumpida repentinamente por la peli negra.

-en el compartimento detrás del espejo, lo sé... -

Respondió girando hacia la derecha donde se encontraba el espejo del baño, abrió la puerta falsa y saco la pequeña caja qué contenía los medicamentos. El baño estaba diseñado para una sola persona así que el espacio era reducido.

Blake se acomodó con esfuerzo frente a la rubia.

-levanta la cara-

Dijo, casi como una orden al tiempo que tomaba suavemente la barbilla de Yang haciendo qué levantara el rostro. La rubia cerró los ojos, sintió el algodón húmedo y el olor a alcohol qué emanaba de este.

Blake estaba inmersa en su labor, tanto que no se percató de la posición un tanto sugerente en la que se encontraban.

-listo -

La peli negra hablo al fin y soltó un suspiro, en ese mismo momento Yang abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa Blake seguía frente a ella a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. El corazón de la rubia comenzó a latir con rapidez.

-B... Blake? -

Pregunto un tanto insegura al notar que la peli negra la miraba fijamente, trato de no ponerse nerviosa pero era un poco tarde; sentía como sus mejillas comenzaron a ruborizarse y unas tremendas ganas de besar esos labios rosa comenzaban a apoderarse de ella. La rubia optó por mirar hacia otro lado tratando de contener aquel impulso, pero Blake aun la miraba con sus hermosos ojos ámbar.

"¿Porque sigue mirándome? "

Pensó para sí misma, tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica trato de apartar la vista de la bella chica.

"vamos di algo..."

Se decía a si misma mientras pensaba en que decir para romper el hielo. Si las cosas seguían así no podría contener sus impulsos mucho tiempo, la tortura de la rubia no duro mucho pero para ella fue como una eternidad, al fin un pequeño ruido las saco de ese juego de miradas.

-¿Chicas, todo bien? -

El rubio pregunto dando pequeños golpecitos en la puerta, Blake parpadeo y se separó de Yang.

-todo bien-

Respondió mientras se apresuraba a guardar las cosas en el botiquín, abrió la puerta y salió del baño dejando a una confundida Yang detrás. Sun camino detrás de la peli negra y cuando la alcanzo paso su brazo derecho por la cintura de la chica abrazándola, Blake correspondió el gesto.

La rubia solo los observó desde lejos y soltó un suspiro, se levantó y posteriormente se miró al espejo.

"claro que Jamás se fijaría en mi... "

Pensó para sí misma mientras miraba hacia abajo; se dio ánimos y salió del pequeño baño en dirección hacia la sala donde la esperaban sus amigos.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila entre risas, charlas y bromas hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse. La rubia se levantó del sofá y se despidió de Sun.

-Nos vemos bro...-

Dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-yup, te cuidado y nada se peleas sin mi ehh-

El chico sonrió de vuelta e hizo un ademán gracioso.

-no te preocupes dude, yo me asegurare de que no encuentre pelea de camino a casa -

El peli azul se levantó del sofá, camino hacia la rubia y recargo su brazo en el hombro derecho de la chica abrazándola, Yang solo sonrió mientras correspondía el abrazo del chico.

La peli negra solo observaba la escena desde el sofá. Yang y Neptune hacían una linda pareja y ya era sabido por todos (menos Yang) qué el chico estaba enamorado de ella, pero no se atrevía a decírselo, esto hacia qué Blake sintiera celos.

"¿celos?, ¡claro que no!"

Pensó para sí misma tratando de asimilar la situación y sus sentimientos. La verdad era qué, desde hace un par de meses había comenzado a sentir algo diferente por la rubia.

Todo había comenzado un día que las chicas se habían quedado a solas en casa de Blake ya que estaban maquillándose para salir con Sun y Neptune.

 **-flash back-**

Yang estaba tumbada en la suave y cómoda cama mirando al techo mientras la oji ámbar se encontraba sentada frente al espejo de su cuarto maquillándose

A la rubia no le gustaba mucho eso de las "citas" así que su humor no era precisamente bueno, tenía una cara de frustración y molestia.

-¿por qué tengo que salir yo con Neptune? -

Se quejó llevándose una mano al rostro. La peli negra dejo lo que estaba haciendo, se levantó y camino hacia la cama en la que reposaba su compañera, al llegar a ella se puso frente a la rubia y la miro fijamente. Yang sintió la presencia de la chica, por inercia bajo su brazo y se encontró con la sorpresa de que la oji ámbar la observaba.

-¿B... Blake?-

Pregunto, mirándola fijamente pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. La peli negra posó una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de la chica; Yang por su parte no sabía cómo reaccionar, el rubor no tardaría en aparecer en sus mejillas y si hablaba seguro tartamudearía haciendo notorio su nerviosismo. Las chicas continuaban mirándose y justo cuando la rubia iba a abrir la boca para decir algo (no muy inteligente, como siempre) Blake la interrumpió.

-estas sobre mi chaqueta-

Dijo con un tono serio, como era su costumbre; Yang sintió alivio, sonrió y se giró dejando a la vista la prenda de la chica, Blake se sentó en la cama mientras Yang fue al tocador y tomo un lápiz labial, la peli negra trato de contener su risa ya que la oji lavanda estaba usando mal el cosmético.

-¿de qué te ríes?-

Pregunto con el labial en la mano y una mancha roja en sus labios.

-lo estás haciendo mal-

Respondió divertida mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la rubia.

-es que no había probado esta marca y este color es un poco fuerte para mi-

Suspiró y puso el labial en su lugar, Blake se puso justo frente a ella y tomo el cosmético.

-este color te queda bien, es rojo "ruby" -

Dijo mientras giraba la base de aquel lipstick haciendo qué el pigmento apareciera.

-bien, abre un poco la boca -

Ordenó a la rubia y esta obedeció sin chistar, Blake se acercó al rostro de su compañera; primero tomo un pañuelo y procedió a quitar la pintura qué Yang había colocado torpemente, después comenzó a aplicar el pigmento con toques delicados y suaves, similares a caricias.

Al sentir el cuidadoso toque de su compañera y al percatarse de lo cerca que se encontraban sus rostros uno del otro, la rubia no pudo evitar mirar fijamente los rojos labios de la oji ámbar; unas inmensas ganas de besarla se apoderaron de ella.

Blake por su parte se percató de la mirada insistente de su amiga, la miro fijamente y sin darse cuenta detuvo su labor solo para intercambia miradas con Yang, de repente miro los labios rojos "ruby", esos que por su propia mano habían adquirido ese color.

"son tan besables... "

Pensó para sí misma para después pasar saliva. Motivadas por ese juego de miradas, por la atmósfera y por la situación las chicas acercaron lentamente sus rostros y cuando la distancia entre ellas era lo suficientemente corta como para sentir la respiración de la otra, un ruido las saco de su trance haciendo qué se separarán de golpe. Ese sonido era el celular de Blake qué recibía una llamada de Sun.

 **-fin del flash back-**

Después de unos cuantos días, Sun invito a todos sus amigos y amigas a una pool party en su casa.

Ese día Neptune decidió que ya era hora de declarar sus sentimientos a Yang. Todos estaban muy animados, por un lado se encontraban Nora, Ren, Ruby y Yang jugando en la piscina; Weiss y Phyrra estaban recortadas tomando el sol; Blake leía un libro bajo una sombrilla a la orilla de la piscina, por otro lado Jaune, Neptune y Sun estaban comiendo carne asada.

-así que...¿Se lo dirás ya?- pregunto el rubio con un tono burlón mientras miraba a su amigo.

-uhmmm... Si, supongo - respondió el peli azul un tanto inseguro.

-¿de qué hablan? - pregunto Jaune Con un trozo de carne en la mano y viendo curioso a los dos chicos.

-dude, Neptune se le confesara al fin a Yang - sonrió el rubio.

-eh?! Enserio? - respondió - yo creo que harían una buena pareja, digo los dos son super cools! - dijo emocionado el oji azul.

-lo se dude- respondió seguro de si mismo Vasilias - solo debo esperar a que salga de la piscina - dijo ahora con algo de desesperanza.

-eh? Por qué? - pregunto Jaune.

El peli azul hizo una mueca y miro a Sun esperando que abriera la boca y soltara la sopa.

-no lo sabes? ¡A Neptune le da miedo el agua! - soltó divertido el rubio.

Después de esperan en vano qué yang saliera del agua el chico se rindió. Por la tarde todos estaban exhaustos de juguetear en la piscina, no ayudo qué también estuvieran un poco borrachos; Ruby, Jaune y Nora jugaban en el Xbox, phyrra, Neptune, Ren y weiss dormitaban en sus respectivos sitios (junto a sus parejas).

Sun comenzó a besar a Blake, pero a ella ya no le gustaba mucho la manera en que lo hacía, sentía que solo hacía por puro placer sexual y ya no tanto por amor, además Yang estaba presente y la oji ámbar no se sentía tan cómoda. Blake se levantó y se alejó de Sun para después salir de la casa eh ir a sentarse a la orilla se la piscina

-sería una pena que, no se… alguien te empujara a la piscina, no crees?

La voz de la rubia la saco de sus pensamientos.

-no te atrevas…-

-ups- un empujón y Blake ya estaba dentro, después de un momento de risas por parte de yang, extendió la mano hacia la peli negra para ayudarla a salir , sin embargo la chica tiro del brazo de la rubia haciendo que esta la acompañara dentro de la piscina. Ambas estuvieron jugueteando un rato en la alberca, platicando de cosas graciosas entre algunos temas más, en un gran desliz yang quedo a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de Blake.

-tus ojos son como las estrellas…-soltó sin pensar

Blake sintió algo en su estómago, escalofríos en su piel…y luego mariposas, mariposas que ya no sentía desde hace un buen tiempo con sun.

-yang…que estás haciendo?- pregunto mirando a la rubia

La chica ya no podía soportarlo más, tenía que sacarlo o iba a explotar, tenía que decírselo aunque perdiera a Blake para siempre y aunque después Sun le golpeara. Por qué le había costado trabajo aceptarlo y ahora que lo sabía ya no soportaba contenerlo.

-sabes…la gente dice que el amor solo puede ir en una sola dirección-

-no entiendo…- la oji ámbar respondió algo confundida.

-es decir…creo que las chicas también podemos amar a otras chicas- las mejillas de la rubia se tornaron de un color rosa

-bien…supongo que a eso venimos al mundo, no? – La peli negra sonrió –a aprender cosas nuevas y a equivocarnos de vez en cuando- su voz tenía un tono dulce.

-si, bueno uhmm…esto es una locura – dijo mientras ambas se sentaban a la orilla de la piscina.

-yo, bueno desde hace un tiempo yo…-

Las chicas se miraron y sintieron esa conexión que había ido surgiendo entre ellas desde hacía ya un tiempo, yang no estaba segura de si lo que haría estaba bien pero, ¿Qué importaba? Cuando estaban juntas sentía que era capaz de comerse al mundo. Blake acerco su rostro al de la rubia, yang correspondió el gesto; cuando sus labios estaban a unos cuantos milímetros de tocarse Sun golpeo a yang en el rostro tirándola a la piscina.

-qué carajo crees que estás haciendo?!- pregunto el rubio, su rostro reflejaba enojo, frustración y tristeza pero el sentimiento que predominaba era el enojo.

Blake inmediatamente volteo y trato de ayudar a yang a salir de la piscina pero Sun la detuvo.

-te hice una pregunta! , Mírame cuando te hablo!- el chico tomo a la peli negra y la puso frente a él.

-sabes lo que hiciste?! De todas las malditas personas el en mundo, por que ella!?-

El chico estaba histérico y no paraba de gritar y sostener con fuerza a Blake .

-eres una maldita! Debí saberlo desde el principio! Solo estabas jugando conmigo! Eres una puta!-

Yang salió de la piscina, su pómulo sangraba por el golpe del rubio. Miro hacia donde se encontraban y camino hacia el furiosa, estaba furiosa no por el golpe, después de todo se lo merecía pero lo que de verdad la saco de sus casillas fue ver como gritaba, reprochaba y maldecía a la peli negra. Sin decir nada le propino un golpe al rubio, tan fuerte que casi lo noquea.

-déjala en paz! No es su culpa!-

Neptune salio al escuchar el alboroto

-que está pasando aquí?- pregunto al ver a sun en el suelo y a yang con un golpe.

-todo es culpa de esa maldita!- respondió el rubio poniéndose de pie y señalando a Blake.

El peli azul estaba confundido. Yang se lanzó sobre Sun y comenzó a golpearlo.

-no hables asi de ella!-

Los dos rubios comenzaron a pelear, los golpes iban y venían causando daño en ambos, la peli negra corrió a separarlos.

-ya basta!- dijo abrazando a Yang por la cintura, la rubia se detuvo y miro a Blake.

-estas bien?- pregunto con un tono dulce en su voz, la nariz, el pómulo y el labio de la rubia sangraban y Sun corría con la misma suerte.

-Sun…lo siento pero, ya estoy cansada de los chicos- dijo con una voz temblorosa

yang se levantó y abrazo tiernamente a la peli negra –todo estará bien- le murmuro al oído. Neptune ayudo a Sun a levantarse, les dedico una mirada de rencor y entro a la casa. Las chicas se sonrieron mutuamente.

-vaya forma de confesarte- la rubia bromeo y al fin obtuvo el tan anhelado beso de los labios de Blake.

-Después podrías darme un beso que no sepa a sangre?- la rubia bromeo como siempre.

Blake rodo los ojos y sonrió para después darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro a yang

–Vamos a curar tus heridas- ordeno la peli negra. Las chicas entraron a la casa, todos las veían un poco consternados, después de que ambos rubios atendieron sus heridas se encontraron en la sala, el ambiente era un poco tenso.

-lo siento…- dijo el rubio con un tono temeroso –perdí la cabeza- dijo mirando a Blake

–si ya no te sentías cómoda me lo hubieras dicho- suspiro

Blake solo miro hacia abajo –lo siento- respondió

-en fin, ya no creo poder hacer nada más que pedir que las dos me disculpen- Sun sonrió

–está bien, discúlpame a mí también por golpearte…amigos de nuevo?- la rubia le tendió la mano al chico.

Sun correspondió el gesto –supongo que está bien que a las chicas también les gusten las chicas no?-

Yang abrazo a Blake por la cintura –creo que si…- ambas se sonrieron.

 **-fin-**

 **espero que les haya gustado :3 bye bye!  
**


End file.
